The best girl of them all
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger has just started her final year at Hogwarts. The house she is in is Slytherin. She's pretty much everything. She's prefect, Head Girl, Quidditch captain, top student and super popular.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The best girl of them all**

 **Hermione Granger has just started her final year at Hogwarts.**

The house she is in is Slytherin. She's pretty much everything. She's prefect, Head Girl, Quidditch captain, top student and super popular.

It is no surprise that people like her with her sexy charming smile, long soft hair, erotic eyes, big boobs and high talent in magic.

Actually boys have used words such as sexy, erotic, awesome, perfect, hot, cute, beautiful, wonderful, fuckable, amazing and magnificent to describe her.

She play Keeper on the Slytherin house team, using a Nimbus 2001.

Right now she and her best friend Pansy Parkinson eat lunch in the Slytherin common room. There are no other people in the room at the time.

"It's been a few weeks since I had sex. Unfortunately I've not found any interesting guy who's not already fucked me." says Hermione.

Hermione wear a black tight leather t-shirt and dark skinny jeans and white shoes.

Pansy wear her Slytherin robes.

"You should let Simon Dover fuck you. His dick is big." says Pansy.

"Are you sure?" says Hermione.

"I am. He fucked me last week and it was sexy." says Pansy.

"Oh, did he cum in you?" says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"He did, but I used the spell you taught me so I didn't get pregnant." says Pansy.

"Wonderful. To get pregnant is worthless and a serious pain in the ass. I don't want to become fat and weird." says Hermione.

"I agree." says Pansy.

"Sexy." says Hermione, all erotic and seductive.

6 hours later.

"Hello, do you have a moment...?" says Hermione as she walk up to Simon Dover.

Hermione wear a sexy black dress.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" says Simon.

Simon is a tall dark guy who is the same age as Hermione.

"I simply wonder if you'd like to have sex with me." says Hermione.

"That depends on why." says Simon.

"Well, I'm horny. Isn't that reason enough?" says Hermione.

"Alright, baby. I'll fuck you, but not for free." says Simon.

"Name your price." says Hermione, all sexy and confident.

"I want you to teach me a certain spell." says Simon.

"Oh, what spell exactly?" says Hermione.

Simon whisper to Hermione what spell he wanna learn.

Hermione says that she will teach it to him.

"Thanks, girl. I will fuck you and cum in you, if you want that." says Simon.

"I do want that because I cannot become pregnant." says Hermione.

"Good. I love to cum inside girls." says Simon.

"Sweet." says Hermione as she roll up her dress so Simon can se that she wear no panties.

"Beautiful pussy you have." says Simon.

Hermione and Simon enter a bathroom.

"Fuck my pussy!" says Hermione as she bend forward over the toilet.

"Okay." says Simon as he throw off his robes, unbutton his pants, slide his big dick into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm...sooooo sexy!" moans a happy horny Hermione.

"Your pussy is fucking cozy." says Simon.

"Thanks and your dick is strong. I love how long and thick it is." moans Hermione.

"Good girl...bloody damn, so sexy!" moans Simon.

"Yay! Do me, fuck me, bang me..." moans Hermione.

"Ahhh, you are the best girl in school, when it comes to fucking." moans Simon.

"Thank you!" moans Hermione, all horny and happy.

"My pleasure." moans Simon.

"Yes! Do me...it feels so good." moans Hermione.

Simon fuck harder.

"Mmm, that's what Mione love!" moans Hermione, all sexy and happy.

"Bloody shit..." moans Simon.

"Mmm! Pretend that I am...a whore." moans Hermione.

"As you wish, sexy girl." says Simon.

"Wonderful." moans Hermione.

Simon fuck faster.

"Are you horny?" says Simon, giving Hermione a light spank on her ass.

"Yes, that's kinky. I love it." moans Hermione.

"Good." says Simon.

"Mmm!" moans Hermione.

Hermione is very horny and happy.

45 minutes later.

"Where do you want me to cum?" says Simon.

"In my pussy, of course." moans Hermione.

"Alright, here we go...ahhh, yes!" moans Simon as he cum in Hermione's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hermione as she get an orgasm.

"Very nice." says Simon.

"It truly was wonderful. Thanks." says Hermione.

One hour later.

"So, how was it, Mione?" says Pansy.

"Very erotic." says Hermione.

"I'm glad it was good for you, girl." says Pansy.

"Okay." says Hermione.

"Nice. See you later. I'm gonna go and give Michael Crow a blowjob." says Pansy.

"Have fun, sexy girl." says Hermione.

2 weeks later.

"Damn, so horny I am. Need to find a guy with a big dick." says Hermione.

"Me too, after my little nap, that is." says Pansy.

"Okay. See you later, girl." says Hermione as she leave the Slytherin common room.

Hermione walk to the Great Hall.

There she sees Aaron Green.

Aaron is a Ravenclaw student and the same age as Hermione.

"Do you like me?" says Hermione as she walk up to Aaron.

"Sure, you seem sweet." says Aaron.

"I meant in a sexual way because I want to get fucked." says Hermione.

"Fucked...? I've never had sex." says Aaron.

"Yes, you have. I know that you did it with Luna." says Hermione, all sexy and seductive.

"Who the bloody shit told ye that...?" says Aaron in anger.

"Luna herself, of course." says Hermione.

"Ah, bloody damn! She promised to never mention that to anyone." says Aaron, still angry.

"Okay...sexy. Fuck my cutie pussy." says Hermione.

"No." says Aaron.

"Please." says Hermione, trying to seem sweet and cute.

"No." says Aaron.

"Why not...?" says Hermione.

"I prefer Luna and you're obviously not like her." says Aaron.

"We can fix that. Huminosia transfigurum, haspeli Hermione et Luna." says Hermione, transforming herself into Luna Lovegood.

"Holy shit, you look like Luna." says Aaron.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

"And you even sound like her." says Aaron.

"Wanna fuck now?" says Hermione.

"Sure, if you stay Luna during it." says Aaron.

"Okay." says Hermione.

Hermione and Aaron enter a bathroom.

Hermione roll up her skirt.

"Fuck me." says Hermione.

Aaron unbutton his pants so his dick pop out.

"Okay, baby." says Aaron.

Aaron pull Hermione's panties to the side and push his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck your Luna!" moans Hermione.

"Yeah, shit. Luna, you're so bloody sexy!" moans Aaron.

"Awww." moans Hermione.

"I love your pussy!" moans Aaron.

"Thanks." moans Hermione.

"No problem, Luna. You have a very sweet pussy." moans Aaron.

"Of course." says Hermione.

"Yeah." says Aaron.

"Bloody shit, your dick is so big!" moans Hermione.

"Just because of you, Luna." says Aaron.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hermione.

"I agree. I love fucking you." moans Aaron.

"Bloody awesome...very erotic, yeah!" moans Hermione.

28 minutes later.

"Luna! Yes!" moans Aaron as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Ahhhh, yay!" moans Hermioe as she get an orgasm.

"Thanks, Luna. That was amazing." says Aaron.

"It truly was." says Hermione as she transform for back into herself.

"Oh...shit..." says Aaron, who forgot that it wasn't the real Luna, as he faint when he remember that it was Hermione he fucked.

2 hours later.

"Was he sexy?" says Pansy.

"Yes. His dick was stiff and firm. I had to be Luna for him to do me, but aside from that it was erotic." says Hermione.

"Oh, so he has a thing for Luna?" says Pansy.

"It seems that way." says Hermione.

"Alright." says Pansy. "Too bad. I wish he'd fuck me too."

"Not a problem, girl. Transform yourself into Luna and he'll drill your pussy and cum in you." says Hermione.

"Okay. I might try that." says Pansy.

"Nice. Good luck, my sexy friend." says Hermione.

"Awww! Thanks." says Pansy.

"You're welcome." says Hermione.

Almost a week later.

"La la la la la, sexy as hell I am." sings Hermione as she she shave away the thick curly hair from her pussy.

"Oh, shaving day?" says Pansy.

"Yes." says Hermione.

"Nice." says Pansy.

"You should shave too." says Hermione.

"I did. Two days ago." says Pansy.

"Sexy." says Hermione.

"Absolutely." says Pansy.

"Okay, girl." says Hermione.

Pansy sit down on the couch, roll up her skirt and masturbate a bit.

"Sexy." says Hermione.

4 days later.

"Want to fuck me?" says Hermione to Jason Vanitius.

Jason is the same age as Hermione and a member of Slytherin.

"Yes, if you have a cute pussy." says Jason.

Hermione roll up her skirt so Jason can see her amazing sexy pussy.

"Nice." says Jason as his dick grow hard in his pants.

"So, wanna fuck me, huh?" says Hermione.

"Oh, yes, baby." says Jason.

Jason unbutton his pants so his dick pop out.

Hermione lean back against the wall.

Jason slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a happy and horny Hermione, all sexy and erotic.

"Your pussy is very nice." moans Jason.

"Thanks." moans Hermione in a slutty tone.

"You truly are sexy." moans Jason.

"I'm glad ye think so." moans Hermione.

"Holy shit, baby. It's fun to fuck you." moans Jason.

"Good. Do it harder." moans Hermione.

Jason fuck harder.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione.

59 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, bloody amazing!" moans Jason as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Yes! Soooo nice!" moans Hermione as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"He was so sexy." says Hermione. "You should let him fuck you."

"Okay, Mione." says Pansy.

"Yeah, PanPan." says Hermione.

"You're my best friend." says Pansy.

"I feel the same for you, babe." says Hermione.

Pansy and Hermione drink butter beer and eat sushi.

They wear their Slytherin robes.

"Awww, sexy!" says both Hermione and Pansy in a sexy voice.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
